pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Lordan00/FireRed
| scr = Tracey-Sketchit-pokemon-31278592-480-267.png 300px | nzwpl = Pierwsza Misja Danny'ego | nzwus = Danny's First Mission! | nzwjp = イッシュ地方へ！ゼクロムの影！！ | tmjp = To the Kanto Region! | serjp = FireRed & LeafGreen | serus = CzerwonyOgień & ZielonaTrawa | nrus = 002 | nrjp = 002 | nrodc = 002 | dtpl = 30 lipca 2012 | dtjp = Brak | dtus = Brak | anim = Team Loke | scen = Damian Kowalczyk | opis = Damian Kowalczyk | asdr = | dran = | episode=002 }} Streszczenie Danny razem z jego Charmanderem i jajkiem Profesora Oaka wybierają się do miasta Virdian, by tam przekazać je Asystentowi Profesora Oaka. - Charmander, wybieram cię - powiedział Danny - Chyba się zgubiliśmy. Zobaczmy na mapie gdzie jesteśmy. Według mnie jesteśmy tutaj. A powinniśmy iść w tam tą stronę. A to znaczy, że idziemy w złą stronę. Musimy się cofnąć. Gdy nasi bohaterowie sobie spokojnie wracali. Zaatakował ich pewien pokemon, z którym Danny nie miał jeszcze nigdy do czynienia. To był Rattata. Trener z jego przyjacielem omineli go i poszli dalej. Po czym zaatakowała ich spora grupa pokemonów. Byli tam trzy Beedrille, dwie Kakuny, cztery Weedle i spora grupka Spearow'ów. - Charmadner, i co teraz zrobimy? - spytał przestraszony trener z nadzieją, że Charmander coś wymyśli - po czym jego pokemon zaatakował pokemony robaki Żarem. Przez to, że ogniste ataki mają przewage nad robaczymi Beedrille, Kakuny i Weedle stały się niezdolne do walki. Zostały im jeszcze tylko Spearowy. - Charmander broń mnie przez chwile zobacze czy jajo ma się całe - Charmander przez chwile przestawał sobie dawać rade. - Vulpix naprzód. Użyj Miotacza Płomieni i Wiru Ognia - powiedziała nieznana Danny'emu osoba. Spearowy są nie zdolne do walki. Cześć, nazywam się Bianca, a to mój Vulpix. - Dziękuje, że mi pomogłaś. A może zawalczymy walke na jednego pokemona? - No, jasne - odpowiedziała Bianca. - Charmander to my zaczniemy tą walke. Zacznij od Żaru. - Vulpix użyj Wiru Ognia i połącz z żarem, a następnie wyceluj w Charmandera. Charmander nie miał szans na unik tego ataku przez co zostaje podpalony. Charmander zaatakuj Łomotem Czaszką. Widać po jej uśmiechu, że ma coś zaplanowane. Vulpix zaczekaj chwile, jeszcze. Gdy Charmander się zbliżał, Vulpix teraz zrób unik i od razu poślij w strone Charmandera Miotacz Płomieni. Ten ognisty starter mocno oberwał i ledwo co stał na nogach. Vulpix zakończmy to Miotaczem Płomieni. Charmander jest niezdolny do walki. Charmander powrót. Byłeś dzielny. Wygrałaś. - Ty i twój Charmander musicie jeszcze bardzo dużo trenować jeżeli chcecie kiedyś mnie i mojego Vulpix pokonać. Zróbmy sobie przerwe na jedzenie. Charmander naprzód. Vulpix ty też. Po czym Bianca wyciągneła jakieś jedzenie. Niestety nie umiem gotować, ale mam coś gotowego. Po czym wyciągneła jakieś kanapki i sałatke. Danny wyciągnął jajo, które ma dostarczyć asystentowi. - Skąd masz to jajo - spytała Bianca. - Mam je dostarczyć asystentowi profesora Oaka. Właściwie może wiesz, w którą strone jest Virdian, bo nie umiem posługiwać się tą mapą. Bo trzymasz ją źle. Zobacz my jesteśmy tutaj. Według tej mapy musimy iśc w tą stronę. - A może wiesz jakiego to pokemona może być to jajo? - spytał Danny. - A ty mnie pytasz? Skąd mam to wiedzieć. Ale jesteśmy nie daleko Virdian może od razu się tam wybierzemy i oddamy to jajo. Następnie wszyscy zjedli i ruszyli w strone Virdian. A ty zbierasz odznaki? - spytał trener. Tak ja zbieram odznaki i wiesz mam nawet ciekawą kolekcje. Mam już ich 5 brakuje mi tylko trzech i będe mogłą wystąpić w lidze Kanto. A ty? Ile ich już masz? Szczerze mówiąc niestety jak narazie nie mam żadnej odznaki, wczoraj dopiero rozpoczełem swoją podróż. - Co, dopiero wczoraj? Ja już podróżuje ponad rok. Mniejsza oto chodźmy w stronę Virdian. Po czym nasi bohaterowie gdy doszli do Virdian od razu wybrali się do centrum pokemon. Niestety niebyło tam nikogo z zielonkowanymi włosami. - Chodź do siostry Joy ona nam wyleczy pokemony. Dzień dobry, siostro Joy - Dzień dobry - odpowiedziała Siostra Joy. Mam wam wyleczyć wasze pokemony? Byśmy prosili - odpowiedział Danny. Dobrze, tylko chwile musicie poczekać. Gdzieś pięć minut póżniej siostra Joy przyszła z wyleczonymi pokemonami. Teraz trzeba tylko poszukać asystenta profesora. Młody chłopiec z zielonkawymi włosami i czerwoną opaską na czole podszedł do Danny'ego. - Ty jesteś zapewne Danny. Ja nazywam się Tracey i jestem asystentem profesora Oaka. Podobno masz dla mnie jajo. Danny dał Traceyowi jajo pokemon. - Zaczekaj, mam dla ciebie nagrode za to, że dostarczyłeś jajo. Mam dla ciebie kamień ewolucji wody. Napewno w przyszłości ci się bardzo przyda. A, i bym zapomniał to dla ciebie od Profesora Oaka. Jest to Pokedex, taka encyklopedia na temat pokemonów. Po czym Tracey odszedł. Bianca, czy to prawda, że jest tu sale pokemonów ziemnych? Tak, może się tam odrazu wybierzemy. Okazało się niestety, że sala w Virdian jest zamknięta. I otwarta może być dopiero za jakieś dwa miesiące. - W takim razie ja biegne do znowu do Centrum, aby zadzwonić do Mamy i Profesora Oaka. Chłopiec pobiegł do Centrum Pokemon. Podszedł do komputera. Po czym ustawił numer Mamy. - Witaj mamo! - Oh, cześć synku. Jesteś już w Virdian? - spytała Emma - Tak, właściwie to nie jestem sam. Jest ze mną pewne trenerka pokemon. - O, cześć Bianca. Dzień dobry pani. - To wy się już znaczie? - Tak właściwie ja i jej mama jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Nawet o tym nie wiedziałem. No, ale trudno. Dobrze mamo ja już idę chciałbym jeszcze zadzwonić do profesora Oaka. - Dobrze, a więc cześć. Chłopiec wybrał numer do profesor i wcisnął zieloną słuchawke. - Dzień dobry profesorze Oaku. - Dzień dobry Danny. To jak dostarczyłeś już jajo Traceyowi? Tak już to zrobiłem. Nie ma się o co martwić. Jajo jest całe i zdrowe. Przynajmniej było do chwili gdy je dałem. - A złapałeś już jakiegoś pokemona czy cały czas się obijasz? - Niestety jeszcze nie. - A byłeś już w sali w Virdian? - Ah, sala w Virdian jest zamknięta. Ale obecnie zamierzam wyruszyć do Marmorii. Ale najpierw będe musiał przejść przez las Virdian - Ok. Ja już musze kończyć. Dowidzenia! Co spotka naszych bohaterów w lesie Virdian? Na te pytanie i na inne znajdziecie odpowiedź w kolejnych odcinkach